Harry Potter Meets the Teletubbies
by Prathdrake
Summary: The title explains it all. This is my first fic, so please review and be nice.


Harry Potter Meets The Teletubbies  
  
(A/N: This is my first story, so go easy in the reviews. By the way, I am the twin brother of the author Draco Malfoy. Yes that's right, I'm the one who thrust a piece of heated metal in my arm to make a thunderbolt scar. *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-yippee*)  
  
Legal stuff: I do not own the characters in this story and I do not intend to make a profit off this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Our story begins in Potions class, where Harry Potter is being bored with a lesson on how to make floo powder.  
  
"Now, you take the montalion roots and chop them up until they are very fine..." started Snape. Snape went on and Harry could feel himself falling asleep.  
  
"Must stay awake," Harry chanted to himself.  
  
"Mr. Potter," yelled Snape, "Do your mumblings have anything to do with this lesson?" Harry straightened up and tried to look awake.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then perhaps you'd be so kind as to volunteer for our next project?"  
  
"Er, wot?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you will listen in class or I will fail you. Now, as I was saying..." He eyed Harry, "I need a volunteer to find out where this floo passage leads to. I myself have no idea. Mr. Potter, I have chosen you."  
  
"Um, isn't that a bit... ...suicidal?" asked Harry. Snape paused, then, at last, spoke.  
  
"Yes," he snickered, then burst out in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-yippee!" Without warning, he grabbed Harry, threw a handful of floo powder in the fireplace, put the rest of the powder in Harry's hand and flung him in the green flames.  
  
"Tell us what its like when you get back!" yelled Snape as Harry was tugged by his navel to worlds unknown.  
  
Harry was then flung into a futuristic looking room. There were four tiny beds with purple covers, A table, four silver chairs, a pillar in the middle of the room and a toaster. Harry walked over to the toaster and pressed a button. In less than a second, a piece of toast with a happy face on it was flung out of the toaster and onto the table.  
  
"Good aim," thought Harry as he walked over to the pillar. the pillar had many buttons of various colors. Harry pushed a large red button a heard a dog bark. When he pushed a small green one, he heard a honk. Just then a vacuum with eyes shot around the corner and almost sucked up Harry.  
  
"What a strange civilization," thought Harry. Then he heard the most annoying whirring sound outside. He looked out the window and saw a giant yellow pinwheel spinning and spewing pink sparkles. Just then, the door started to open, so Harry jumped behind the table. In came four, fat, tiny people dressed in purple, green, yellow and red with antennae on their heads and televisions on their stomachs. They looked harmless enough so Harry popped out from under the table. The people were so surprised that they fell on the floor and rolled around, making jingling noises as they went. Harry helped them up and decided to try to establish communication.  
  
"Er, Hello," he said  
  
"Uh-oh," they said. Harry looked all around him. If they said "uh-oh" something must be wrong. Harry couldn't see what was the matter, so he decided to forget it. Harry decided to introduce himself, to be polite.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter. Perhaps you've heard of me. By the way, what are your names? The purple one pointed to himself.  
  
"Me Tinky-Winky." The others did the same. The green one was Dipsy, the yellow was La-La and the cute red one was Poe.  
  
"I've got it, I must be on some alien planet that just happens to speak broken English. Boy, that floo powder is strong," thought Harry as the green alien started to eat the toast on the table (which he called tubby toes).   
  
"So what does the Ministry of Magic classify you as?" asked Harry, "Beast or being?" But they didn't say anything. Harry thought he should go now, but before he could do anything, a pipe with a speaker rose up from the ground and started to speak.  
  
"Time for Tubby Bye-Bye, time for Tubby Bye-Bye!" it squealed. The beings took him by the hand and took him through the sliding doors to the outside. They led him to a grassy hillock and sat him down. Harry noticed that there were many rabbits around him. The people walked on top of four hills and each said "Buh-Bye" to Harry before hopping down the hills and hiding from sight. The sun, which interestingly enough had a face, squealed with delight and started to set. Harry walked inside the house and decided it was definitely time to go now. Potions class was much better than this. He looked around but couldn't find a fireplace anywhere.  
  
"I'll have to improvise," thought Harry. He threw the floo powder in the toaster. It exploded in green flames and Harry was tugged by his navel.  
  
"What d'ya know, it worked!" But then, something horrible happened.........  
.........Harry woke up.  
  
"I'll never watch Teletubbies before bed again," he said, "It gives me nightmares!"  
  
  
  
The End   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(A/N: How was that for a first job? I had to watch four episodes of the "Teletubbies" for that *shudder*. PURE TORTURE! But it was worth it. Please review!) 


End file.
